


Por favor, vuelve a Mi.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: En medio de la guerra, M/M, Perdida de memoria, Slash, sala de los menesteres
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Draco tenía miedo. Harry tenía curiosidad.Harry tenía algo que decir. Draco no le dejo hablar.Dos personas, una discusión por explotar, una tensión acumulada por 6 años y una atracción prácticamente palpable entre ambos.Un salón de los menesteres, una decisión precipitada y una pasión desatada.





	Por favor, vuelve a Mi.

Harry Potter se encuentra caminando, casi corriendo, por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, con su capa al frente de su cabello y su cabello alborotado, más ordenado de lo normal, de lo mucho que lo pasaron por las manos por ellos de pura frustración, tratando de Calamar su nerviosismo casi psicótico. Estaba bastante decepcionado de no haber encontrado la forma de ingresar a la sala de los Menesteres, otra vez.

Malfoy se había vuelto a escapar.

Sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora. No. Lo que importaba era el momento en que se hacía crecer en Harry, mientras se alejaba del lugar, a grandes zancadas y con pensamientos poco educados cruzando su mente. Al principio, solo había sido una obsesión insana que había sido lo que Draco estaba haciendo, preocupado de todo lo que podría ocurrir si Harry no lo descubría. Como un juego de niños en el cual Harry debía capturarlo, Draco siendo el perseguido pero siempre escapando.

Ahora, de verdad estaba preocupado. El rubio ya no era lo que antaño había sido. Se miró más, más de lo que su blanca piel, solía ser. Su siempre bien peinado cabello estaba en orden, había días en los cuales no ingresaba a clases. A ninguna. O simplemente no iba a comer al gran comedor. Se ha visto mucho más viejo y más viejo que nunca, mirando hacia atrás y mirando hacia atrás, cuando está mirando hacia atrás.

Harry no lo entendía, pero comenzaba a cuestionarse si Draco era el verdadero yo era el malo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, algo detenido y sus pensamientos de forma brusca. Una mano sujeta con el cuello de su capa, por atrás y de un tirón, ahora está con la espalda en la pared y una varita presionando con fuerza sobre su cuello. Ojos grises miraban a los verdes, pero en ellos no había ningún sentimiento de odio, malicia, rabia, ni desprecio. Había cansancio, desesperación. Y miedo

\- Malfoy, ¿que demonios ocurre contigo? ¿Que mierda haces aquí? - Harry tenía que desviar esa variedad de su cuello lo más rápido posible, pero el agarre de Draco sobre él era demasiado fuerte para alguien que no comía hace días como se debe.

\- Eso mismo podría preguntarte, Potter. Estas tomando muy bien el trabajo de acosador compulsivo que tenía Colin Creevey, solo que no tiene una cámara y seras su viva imagen. - a pesar de lo cansado y abatido que se ve, Malfoy no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad de disfrutar la discordia entre ambos, era prácticamente alimento para sus almas. La varita contra la piel de su cuello comenzaba a calentarse con rapidez, un sentimiento de pánico creciendo en Harry.

\- No soy un acosador. Que tu actúas como un loco maniático no es mi maldito problema. ¿Qué mierda es lo que anda pasando contigo? - Harry se removió en el agarre y Draco le clavo mas la varita. Peligro, gritaba su instinto de supervivencia, ese que normalmente ignoraba.

\- Cállate, Potter. Por una vez haz algo bien y solo cállate. - y, Harry así lo hizo. No porque quisiese, le encantaría llevar la contra un Malfoy solo por el placer de verlo renegar de su idiotez, sino porque los suaves y finos labios de Draco, estaban sobre los suyos. Suaves labios que demandan movimiento, que apresaron y que robaron el aliento con cada roce, suaves labios que acariciaban los suyos con fiereza y delicadeza en partes iguales. Labios suaves que tomaron todo de él, que no lo dejaron pensar que estaban pasando ni siquiera un segundo.

Harry no sabia que significaba todo eso, estaba bastante seguro que Draco Malfoy le odiaba, pero, por una vez, se dejó llevar a cabo por algo que no era controlar, pero que, al menos hasta ahora, no intentó matarlo con demasía. Al menos claro, que esa fuera una nueva técnica para matarlo. Tampoco era un negarse si así era. Y que Merlín lo perdonase, pero Harry de verdad  _deseaba_  eso. No se supo desde cuándo era el mismo estado, pero no importó.

Su mano se deslizó al cuello del rubio, quien se tensó momentáneamente, pensando que el moreno iba a golpearlo, que iba a ser un compañero de él y maldecirlo de lo lindo, pero aun así no se separo, tan tozudo como siempre era. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando esa mano acarició su cuello y se deslizó en el cabello, entrando en las suaves hebras en vez de apartarlo de un empujón o golpearlo.

Besos, jadeos, mordidas, peleas entre ellas y lenguas calientes, causaron gemidos en ambos, pero también fueron orgullosos como eran, ambos no dejan escapar. Draco presionó más a Harry, lo más que pudo contra la pared, quitó el poco aliento que el moreno logró llegar a sus pulmones, entre cada pequeña y  _pequeña_ pausa. El cuerpo del rubio cubría por el más pequeño más pequeño, no dándole la mínima abertura para para escapar.

SÍ, sin saber cómo había llegado a eso, los labios ya no eran suficientes, el calor sobrepasado sus cuerpos, el deseo de no hacer nada, los recuerdos de que estaban haciendo, diciendo o discutiendo quedando olvidados mientras que los labios se volvían adictivos, pero insuficientes , y Draco comenzó a descender al cuello de aquella bronceada piel. Los labios parecían amaestrados en esa labor, besando, chupando y lamiendo todo el fragmento de piel que estaba a su paso, empujando las capas de ropa, demandando más la piel que lo desangraba, marcando como algo algo que, desde un principio, había sido de su propiedad .

\- Espera ... - susurro un jadeante Harry, y en cuestión de segundos, Draco ya estaba siendo arrastrado por los pasillos, mientras que una mano lo soportaba con fuerza, sin dar indicios de dejarlo ir, sin soltar ni un solo segundo. Y Draco sonrió.

Harry prácticamente no se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en el error, pero de verdad, por esa razón, actuó de la forma más estúpida que -  _según todo el mundo -_  lo caracterizaba. Y cuando llegaron al destino, camino con destino, tres veces frente a la pared, haciendo aparecer lo que deseoba.

Una puerta sencilla de roble, frente a ellos, y sin dar tiempo, un Draco de pensarlo mejor, ni un Harry de arrepentirse, el Gryffindor jalo de Slytherin dentro del salón. No esperaron demasiado y, a penas la puerta se cerró y desapareció, la guerra de besos continuo. Esta vez, siendo Draco el atrapado contra una pared. Esta vez, no importó el orgullo en lo más mínimo, mientras ambos seguían con eso, desde hace tiempo y sin saberlo, deseaban con desesperación.

Draco decidió que ya había dado el control suficiente a Harry, cuando comenzó a morder y besar su cuello, haciendo una estremecería de Draco, así que se separo del Gryffindor y el otro con el lugar que el salón les había dado. Una habitación enorme, decorado en verde, plata y blanco adornaba el lugar. Unos sillones que se veían demasiado cómodos, una enorme ventana que dejaba ver un cielo nublado a punto de llover y un librero repleto de libros.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco se detuvieron en eso que estaba buscando. Una cama con dosel los esperaba, majestuosa. Draco no espero, y empujando al moreno lo guió al mueble.

\- Mierda Malfoy ... - se quejó Harry, cuando cayó a la cama suave y Draco se colocó sobre él, cubriendo todo el cuerpo del buscador con el suyo propio.

Pero Harry se tragó cualquier palabra cuando los ojos grises le miraron. Ambos estaban jadeando, con el rostro ligeramente sonrosado -  _en el caso de Draco, Harry era la encarnación de un tomate_  -.

\- Harry ... - susurro Draco, y esa simple palabra hizo gemir al Gryffindor, o al menos lo hizo el tono que había usado. Tiro del cuello del rubio y lo obligó a besarle de nuevo. Estuvimos así por un rato, tratando de obtener tanto del otro posible, hasta que Draco ya no aguanto más.

Con rápidos y fluidos movimientos, la capa, corbata y camisa de Harry y quién sabe quién, pero no por el cuerpo del joven. Harry siente su piel por las caricias del rubio, ¿quién tiene una cabeza abierta sobre sus piernas, haciendo el lujo de recorrer todo el cuerpo de moreno, mientras está solo observaba?

Pero para Draco no fue suficiente con pasar sus manos por la suave piel. No.  _Necesitaba probarlo_ . Así que eso hizo. Las gafas de Harry también han desaparecido, pero al estar ambos tan cerca no importó. Harry podía ver  _todo_ . Así que vio como Draco se relacionó con los labios con gula, vio como descendió hasta su rostro, lo robó un beso que, en definitiva, no fue tan bueno,  _nada_  fue tan bueno, y luego descendió.

Hizo un camino desde su boca hacia su mandíbula, mordiendo todo a su paso, pasando su lengua húmeda, tratando de calmar el ardor de las mordidas, y siguió. Llegó a su cuello y lo adorno con mordidas ávidas, Harry podía oír los suaves chitones cuando el rubio se separaba de su piel y no pudo evitarlo. A medida que Draco devoraba su piel, Harry comenzó a desabotonar la camisa del Slytherin quién no traía puesta su capa. Comenzó a recorrer la piel con rapidez, deseando recordar cada fragmento que logró tocar, grabar en su mente. Su cuello, sus hombros, los de su espalda ...

Draco podría sentir las manos de Harry sobre su piel, manos frías que lo hacían estremecerse, y siguió. En algún momento, Draco se movió de un modo en el que rozó el ya muy despierto miembro de Gryffindor, quién no pudo retener un ahogado gemido.

Y que Merlín lo castigase, aquello fue  _hermoso_ . Rápidamente, Draco descendió por su pecho, por su plano y muy levemente marcado abdomen, hasta llegar a su ombligo, en el cual comenzaba aquella línea de bello negro que se perdía en sus pantalones. Harry, rojo desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello, sorprendido como el rubio con los ojos cerrados, sus calcetines y su pantalón, y luego volvía a sentarse sobre sus piernas, observando desde arriba cómo quisiera algo.

Soltó un gemido cuando vio cómo el Slytherin terminó de quitarse la camisa, su piel blanca algo sonrojada por las fuertes caricias de Harry y su cuello con la única marca de mordedura que Harry alcanzó a hacerle. Draco recorrió con el cuerpo del moreno, observando las muy obvias marcas que estaban por todas las pieles, brillante por su saliva. Se volvió a relamer los labios. De pronto movimiento de varitas que Harry no vio, sus manos ahora estaban amarradas en uno de los postes del dosel, con una tela de ceda que Merlín sabe de donde apareció.

Y, justo cuando Harry iba a quejarse, sintió una respiración sobre su miembro hinchado aún estaba apurado por su ropa interior negra. Sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando se necesita un Draco para quitar su calzóncillo con rapidez, respirando descaradamente sobre su miembro, lenta y tortuosamente. Harry desea poder enterrar sus manos en un sistema de cabello ordenado, tirar de él y lograr atrapar sus labios nuevos. Los necesitaba. Justo cuando iba a pedir que lo desaparecera, me gusta algo suave, esponjoso, caliente y rodeada, su miembro ... comérselo.

-  _Merlín_ ... - Harry jadeó, dejando su cabeza caer sobre la almohada, sin poder evitarlo y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Aquello era  _demasiado_ . La caliente lengua de Draco registra su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta, que goteaba desesperada por obtener más contacto.

Lamidas lánguidas y lentas, tortuosas en la punta, lo atormentaron y desean con todas sus ganas de tener más de eso que completamente avergonzado de verso tan expuesto. Harry trato, de verdad que trato de mantenerse callado, pero fue imposible cuando Draco comenzó a un nivel más bajo, con cuidado de no lastimar y chupar con más ahínco. Todo el cerebro de Harry dejo de funcionar cuando el rubio se lo comió casi por completo, y casi sin darse cuenta, a su espalda se arqueó en busca de más. Todo su cuerpo ardía y hormigaba, ansiosa, sus manos tiraban con fuerza de las ataduras, desesperadamente desesperado, para poder  _tocar_  Draco, de esa maldita manera.

Pero sus pensamientos -  _los que lograron con la humedad y el calor que lo estaba consumiendo_ \- se detuvieron de golpe cuando se abrieron y abrieron paso en su entrada. Un jadeo de pura sorpresa e incomodidad salió de sus labios y se convirtió en un gemido blanco, cuando Draco volvió a morder levemente la punta de su hinchador miembro, distrayendo, exigiendo la total atención del moreno, solo en esos ojos grises y en nada más.

Y Harry se perdió. Se perdió en los fluidos los movimientos de la mano de Draco, mientras que su boca hacía estragos en su miembro. Sintió su estómago aciculado, su espalda tensosa y los dedos de sus pies le hormiguearon.

\- D-Draco ... detente, tú ... ¡ah! - pero Draco no se detuvo. Al contrario.

Aprovechando el inminente orgasmo del moreno, Draco ingreso otro dedo intruso, quién ensancho más a la entrada del Gryffindor. Harry trato, se mantuvo apretando con los labios, tratando de mantener dentro de él todo lo que podía dejar de salir, mientras que el rubio movía sus dedos con tal facilidad que parecía algo completamente natural para el Slytherin. Los movimientos de esos dedos en ese lugar que nadie jamás toco, las caricias en sus muslos, la increíble sensación esponjosa de esa lengua contra su erección, y aquel último chupetón fueron demasiado.

Draco siente y vio como el Gryffindor se arqueaba contra él, su miembro explotando en su boca. No desaprovechó la reacción del moreno, quien no pudo evitar el nombre del rubio -  _quien secretamente absorbió esa acción y lo guardo con una sonrisa de suficiencia._ \- e hizo ingresar un ultimo dedo en la entrada ya dilatada del Gryffindor.

Harry se encuentra jadeando, desesperado por el aire, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises, orbes mirando atentamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando y sus miembros sintiéndose como gelatina. Su rostro ardió mucho más cuando vio al rubio relamer sus labios y sonreír presuntuoso. Los espasmos del orgasmo encubrían los movimientos de aquellos dedos, mientras Draco se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo inflamado y tomaba posesión de sus labios. Harry siente el amargo sabor en los labios y la lengua de Draco, y gimió quedamente, gemido que Draco también se trago.

-  _Dentro_ ... - esa palabra sorprendió al Slytherin. - dentro, Draco.  _Ahora_ . - los colores y los ojos, iluminados por las lágrimas y el deseo, y su turno de gemir con desesperación.

Rápidamente, se separo del moreno y, sin ser brusco, retiro los dedos del interior del chico, uno a, quién jadeo por la sorpresa y lo frío que se levantó ese lugar, ahora vacío. Draco aún tenía puestos sus pantalones -  _sus zapatos estaban desaparecidos. Merlín sabe donde_  - y, rescatando su varita de su bolsillo, hizo desaparecer toda prenda de su cuerpo. Sin dar tiempo a Harry de observarlo -  _cosa que molesto al moreno_  - separarse rápidamente de sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas. Ambas manos acariciaron la capa de Harry y la alzaron levemente.

\- Harry ... - pareció que pensaban decir algo, algo importante, pero cuando sus ojos fueron a los del Gryffindor, vio algo que hizo su pecho hincharse. No fue necesario Y en vez de eso, dijo solamente una palabra que hizo Harry estremecerse. -  _Dolerá_ . - fue todo lo que la voz de Draco le dijo, antes de ingresar de una estocada.

Draco observando con los ojos entrecerrados como el Gryffindor apretaba la mandíbula y soltaba un ahogado y gutural gemido. Y él mismo se encontró imposibilitado de resistirse. Soltó un largo gemido, cuando siente el calor y la opresión del interior de Harry. Y los ojos no se quedan, se quieto, se puede oír y no se puede llevar a cabo por el placer aplastante y no se puede llevar a cabo. Podía sentir cada centímetro de su miembro por el más abrazador calor que jamás sintió. Era tan apretado y tan malditamente bueno. Podía sentir el vibrante cuerpo de Harry bajo el suyo.

Harry sintió que de verdad iba a matar a Draco. Dolió. Maldita sea que dolía. Pero, sin siquiera saberlo, Draco había dado con todo ese punto, ese pequeño manojo de nervios que hizo todo el dolor desaparecer lentamente y pausadamente, suplantado por el más agónico placer que Harry jamás sintió. Joder ...

\- Draco ... Tu tienes que moverte ...  _Ahora._  - La jadeante voz del Gryffindor interrumpió los intentos de Draco de mantenerme quiero y callado. Su rostro sonrojado, los ojos verdes brillando, la piel perlada de sudor. Harry era un manjar, un manjar delicioso para el que Draco pensaba devorar, sin dejar de un solo retazo de piel sin marcar.

Y sonrió Maldita sea, eso fue malditamente  _caliente_ . Los movimientos fueron rápidos y fluidos, las manos de Harry ya no estaban atadas, pero estaban entrelazadas con las de Draco, quién lo besaba a Harry, robando el poco aliento que lograba obtener. Jadeos y gemas se llenaron de la habitación, junto con el obsceno y el sonido del sonido que hacían las carreras de Draco chocando con la de Harry.

Las paredes del Gryffindor estaban  _muy_ calientes y  _muy_ apretadas. Y el continuo movimiento de sus caderas logró una fricción casi desquiciante, que estimulaba al máximo el hinchazón del miembro atrapado entre ambos cuerpos.

\- _T-Tan ... estrecho_ ... - Harry oyó a Draco murmurando eso justo en su oído, antes de dar otra cosacada y su vista se nubló por unos segundos.

El moreno ya no podía tener los ojos abiertos. No. Aquello era más de lo que soportar. Lo estaba sobrepasando. Aquel movimiento que atacaba con fiereza su próstata con cada estocada, la boca de Draco sobre la suya, sobre su cuello, mordiendo, chupando, el rozamiento al que era algo así como miembro, cuando Draco daba cada embestida, húmedo y frío en contraste, caliente Demasiado caliente. Calor rompiéndolo, calor recorriendo su piel, calor apoderándose de su boca.

Aquella boca tragándose cada uno de sus jadeos, de sus gemas y de sus lloriqueos, que solo entendía lo que Harry estaba desesperado. Las estocadas eran cada vez más profundas y más profundas, ambos cuerpos al límite, mientras se tocaban, besaban, mordían y marcaban todo lo que alcanzaban.

\- D-Draco ... Ya ... ¡D-Draco! - la vista de Harry se nubló, mientras que el alcalde orgasmo de su vida lo recorría, la piel hormigueando, los ojos bien abiertos, sus uñas enterradas en la piel de las manos de su amante, quién se enterró una vez más en él, con fiereza, acabando casi tan agresivamente como el moreno, estimulando tanto su próstata que Harry creyó moriría.

Aún sin salir de su entrada maltratada, Draco se dejó caer sobre Harry, enterrando su rostro en el cuello lleno de marcas y mordidas del moreno, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar y que el aire ingresaba correctamente en sus pulmones. Después de unos segundos en los que no se dice nada, Draco trato de apartarse, pero Harry lo tenia fuertemente abrazado.

-  _Necesito_  saber qué es lo que sucede contigo,  _necesito_  saber qué es lo que haces en esta habitación todos los días,  _necesito_  saber cómo puedo ayudarte, porque cada día más pareces perdido, menos  _tú_ .

Draco aspiró con fuerza sobre su piel,  _Harry pensó que era para tomar valor, Draco lo hizo porque el aroma de Harry era malditamente embriagante._ \- y luego lo soltó todo de nuevo en su oído, haciéndolo estremecerse.

\- Mi madre es prisionera del Señor Tenebroso, Harry. - esas palabras hicieron que todo pensamiento pequeño culto en la mente de Harry desapareciera. - Desde que mi padre le faltó, yo tengo la responsabilidad de salvarla y obedecer en todo al Señor Tenebroso. Mi madre está en casa, bajo vigilancia, siendo una visita en su propio hogar, sin poder caminar por los pasillos, encerrada en su alcoba. Esa no es vida para ella, y pienso morir si es necesario para lograr su libertad. Mataría por mi madre. Y eso es exactamente lo que debo hacer.

Harry también se molestó en que  _podría_  significar en ese mismo momento. Pero no le importó.

\- Podemos salvarla. - susurro él, y Draco ¡la mirada! - Dumbledore te protegerá a ti ya tu madre, la rescatará. No tienes que seguir los pasos de tu padre. De verdad no deseo que tengas que vivir de esa manera y si de verdad haces esto por tu madre, te ayudaremos.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraban levemente húmedos, pero eso no le importaba, no tenía ese momento, no tenía nada que ver con Harry Potter bajo, estar dentro de él, sin importar lo poco correcto que era eso, Draco lo beso. Intenso, largo y acompasado, dejar todos sus sentimientos hablar a través de sus labios, desesperado por obtener más aún.

\- Lo siento, no  _pueden_  ayudarme. - Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras que su cabeza estaba enterrada en el cuello del moreno una vez más. Sus manos Abrazando Fuerte y casi bruscamente al Gryffindor, desesperado, Quién con Una Mano acariciaba el cabello revoltoso y con la otra, invocaba su varita Con Un silencioso hechizo sin varita.

\- No voy a perderte por culpa de Voldemort.  _No a ti_ . Lo siento, Draco. Prometo ir a buscarte. - Draco no pudo recordar las palabras a la vez, cuando la fría punta de una varita se situó justo en su cien. -  _Desmaius_ ... - después de escuchar el susurro, todo fue oscuridad para Draco ...

(.)

\- No entiendo porque quieres ayudarlo, Potter. Se supone que lo odias. - la mirada llena de sospecha de Snape le ponía los pelos de punta, pero no iba a retroceder ni a dudar, no importa el miedo que le generaba a ese hombre. Ni siquiera mirar los ojos directamente. No después de las ...  _actividades_  de hace mucho entre él y Draco. No le apetecía nada que Snape accediera a sus recuerdos. For nothing.

\- Señor, tengo un plan, una muy buena razón y necesito que me brinden ayuda. Es todo. - Dumbledore miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, que flotaba al lado de Harry, quien sujetaba con fuerza su mano. También miraba fijamente la roja mandíbula del Niño-que-vivió que tenia una ... mordida.

\- Tienes que saber, Harry, que si tu plan falla, o si los encuentran, morirán. Toda la familia. ¿Qué hace creer que alguien no puede simplemente terminar el hechizo Glamour? - Harry miraba como un mentor, mientras que el color de su mujer evalúa su alma. La mirada descuidada de Dumbledore le asustaba. Normalmente, el viejo mago era muy feliz de ayudar a los menos favorecidos, por no decirlo de otro modo. Y Draco necesitaba ayuda.

Dumbledore se encuentra meditando. Si bien el plan del chico fue brillante, una estrategia bien pensada, no podía dejar de pensar que teníamos cabos que tenían que hacer desaparecer. No había opción, pues a pesar de todo, era muy arriesgado.

\- El hechizo, señor, estará atada a mi magia. Si algo llega a suceder durante la guerra, se puede deshacer el hechizo, pero solo si muero. Mientras yo viva, señor,  _nadie_  podrá deshacerse del Glamour. - los ojos del viejo brillaron con un desafío, pero decidieron ocultar su sonrisa como hasta ese momento. - Lo he estudiado y juro por mi magia que funcionará. Pero necesito su ayuda, señor. - Harry nunca soltó la mano del Slytherin y su postura fue tensa, demandando algo de forma muy útil y amable por sobre todo, dejando claro que, de no les ayudamos, haría algo así como su objetivo. Aquello era aún más peligroso, así que Dumbledore llegó a una decisión.

\- Bien, aunque creas que tu idea de mandar a Severus en busca de los Malfoy a su casa, teniendo en cuenta que el Señor Tenebroso confía en él es buena, tengo una mejor idea. - Harry vio que brillo calculador en los ojos del mago y supo que podía soltar todo el aire que había estado reteniendo. - Es más que obvio que el joven Draco esta enfermo, se ve y te bla bla bla, ya sabes. - Severus vio con horror como Dumbledore sonreía completamente recompuesto. - Así que, para no despertar sospechas, le mandaremos una carta a los Malfoy, pidiéndoles su presencia en Hogwarts por el motivo que está enfermo, para consultar si es necesario llevarlo a San Mungo. Después de eso, te daré un cargo de todo Harry, y Severus estará a tu lado, ayudándote en todo lo que tu plan requiera. - El profesor soltó un gruñido, pero asintió.

\- Gracias, profesor. - Harry sujeto con fuerza de la mano de Draco, agradecido de haber logrado su meta. Protegería a Draco por sobre todo, de ser posible con su propia vida.

(...)  _Dos años_ _después_ _..._

\- Madre, te amo, pero si no, desprecia un tu inepto cocinero y contratas a alguien mas competente, renunciaré. - un chico muy sonriente, de castaños castaños claros, unos hermosos ojos color miel y una morenaza de piel miraba a su madre, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas de esa cafetería, como siempre,  _supervisando_  el servicio, mientras tomaba su café y leía el libro de esa semana. Amaba a su madre.

\- Cariño, él es el más competente, solo es un idiota. Estas son una carga del servicio, no de las cocinas así que sí ... pero las palabras de la hermosa mujer se detuvieron, cuando la campanilla anunció el ingreso de un nuevo cliente. La verdad es que faltaban unos minutos para abrir el local, pero aún no estaba abierto.

\- Lo siento aún ... no vamos a abrir. - el joven miraba atento al moreno que había ingresado. Jamás lo había visto por esa ciudad de Colombia, donde sus padres y él tenían una cafetería muy conocida en la región.

Su cabello negro y brillante estaba alborotado, tenía una peculiar cicatriz en su frente, su piel morena brillaba a la luz de esa hermosa mañana, pero lo que más le molestaba era lo intenso de su mirada verde.  _Lo conocía_  De algún lado, no sabía de dónde, pero el  _conocía_  esos ojos. Había estado soñando con ellos desde no sabía cuando.

\- Hola. - Fue todo lo que dijo, haciéndolo despertar de su ensoñación. Se sorprendió mucho de eso, porque sus bonitos ojos verdes ahora estaban brillando, inundados de lágrimas, como si también lo fuera. Pero sonreía.

\- Joven, ¿esta usted bien? - Draco entendió la preocupación de su madre. Parecía que el chico no había dormido en años, tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro y se sujetaba al marco de la puerta, como si no pudiese mantenerse al margen por su cuenta.

-  _Draco_ ... - no pudo evitar que un jadeo de pura sorpresa saliese de sus labios al escuchar ese nombre. No sabía de dónde ... ¿Conocía ese nombre acaso? ¿Por qué el chico parece tan contento y angustiado en partes iguales? ¿Que pasaba?

\- ¿D-Draco dijiste? - su madre se levantó de forma brusca, su libro olvidado en la mesa, su lindo vestido arrugado por sus manos muy cerradas sobre la tela fina.

Pero no pude seguir mirando a su madre. El intruso ingresó al local con pasos vacilantes, lentamente y, después simplemente se tambaleó. Era bueno que estaba en el área de servicio y estaba acostumbrado a los accidentes y sus reflejos, así como también al chico antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Lo siento, tardamos más de lo que esperaba, el plan se extendió y muchas cosas pasaron ... - susurro y, de repente ya no podía ver los ojos verdes, pues el chico los había cerrado con fuerza. Los había cerrado y se había callado, callando también, pero no de la manera convencional.

Todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos comenzaron a caminar por su mente, cuando los labios del moreno acariciaron los suyos propios con una suavidad digna de adoración. Uno a uno, sus recuerdos volvieron y, en vez de apartar al chico, lo abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y profundizaron el beso con su otra mano en su cuello, acunándolo.

Su cabello paso de ser castaño claro a su rubio y brillante color de antaño. Su piel morena volvió a ser tan blanca como antes y sus ojos - muy  _cerrada_  - cambio a gris brillante. Pudo sentir como el antiguo Gryffindor se relajaba,  _literalmente,_  en sus brazos y ambos se separaron por unos segundos. Luego volvieron a besarse, sonrisas bailando en sus labios.

\- Oh mi ... - Narcissa Malfoy estaba recuperando sus recuerdos, uno por uno, sin olvidar los que había obtenido en esos dos años en los cuales había estado escondido con su hijo.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando una tarde, hace dos años, el Señor Tenebroso se fue para salir a un Hogwarts, ya que Lucio había recibido una carta urgente, estaba contando que Draco estaba gravemente enfermo y necesitado allí. Luego, ella vio como dejaban inconsciente a Lucius y luego Dumbledore comenzó a hacer todo el plan, brillante pero arriesgado y ella acepto. Su vida como una colombiana, una vida tranquila y simple, con una cafetería con su hijo adorado y su amado esposo.

No podía creer lo que había sido su vida y lo mucho que había disfrutado algunos momentos con aquellos falsos recuerdos. Un jadeo se ahogo en su garganta al ver su suceso Draco besándose apasionadamente con Harry Potter. Con  _Harry_ _Potter ..._

\- Sabes, Potter ... Tardaste mucho. - Harry soltó una risita estrangulada y abrazo con fuerza al rubio, lágrimas desesperadas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento, de verdad pero ... - unos segundos después y Harry ya se ha estado llorando sin control alguno. Draco se puso de pie también, mientras que se abrazó con fuerza al más bajo que él, temiendo que desapareciera una vez más de su vida.

\- No importa. Ahora no importa.

Estuvimos hablando por un tiempo muy largo, cuando un furioso, moreno y constelado. Lucius ingreso de forma brusca al local, sus recuerdos verdaderos regresando con rapidez. Al principio quiso matar a Harry, pero luego término abrazando a su esposa y agradeciéndole, a regañadientes, a Harry, quien luego les había contado todo lo que había pasado durante los dos años de la guerra. "En algún momento sus manos se separaron y Harry de vez en cuando apretaba más la mano de Draco entre las suyas, como lo que era, el que estaba allí estaba despierto y que no era un sueño descabellado, del cual despertaría desolado, como tantas veces" le había pasado.

Y esa noche, después de pasar todo el día hablando, tratando de asimilar esos casi dos años que pasaron entre los muggles, viviendo sin magia y con falsos recuerdos, una vida pacífica, sin guerra, sin prejuicios ... A Draco le costó asimilar eso.

Luego de todo, Draco dejo a Harry durmiendo durante lo que quedaba de la tarde y muy entrada la noche, pero despertó en plena madrugada, con las manos atadas a la cabeza de su cama, observando los más hermosos ojos verdes que jamás conoció.

-  _Mi turno_ ... - había susurrado un restaurado Harry, haciendo gemir a Draco al verlo desnudado sobre él.

 ** _Fin_** ... 


End file.
